and she walked the sandy beach of memories past
by orangehair
Summary: ok so i doubt im any good at these but what do you think happens when the shikon jewel is almost compleate but and inuyasha has the last shard but is hiding it from inuyasha? what happens when he puts all the shards in? what will happen next? read and rev
1. dead or alive

How could he do this to me? A trail of broken hearts and tears nobody sall is all that is left of the fudel era that I can see anymore. Except the box.

She walked out to her new backyard, went five steps from the corner of the house. She started digging till she found the box, she grabed it and went inside. In her room she sat there just staring at, tears rolled down her cheeks but nothing was alive in that room. Nothing except the little fire burning on the end of her cigerett. She thought to herself "I'm not even considering myself alive." The only light in the room came from the only thing alive. She was staring at a blackness filling the room even if she did know that the box was right infront of her. She sighed as she opened it. Tears rolled down her cheeks harder.

This is all I have left, the only thing keeping me alive possibly. The memories of the good times. The memories that count.

She opened the box. And as if she didn't expect the light she gasped and held her breath. She just stared at the one piece of the shikon jewl she had. She touched it. And fingered it untill she was comforitable with picking it up. She touched the point. Still sharp as ever she dragged the pointy tip across her skin.

This is how pethetic I am now. I cut myself just to make shure I still have blood flowing threw my body. None the less I do it with the one piece of the thing that destroyed everything I had come to know.

She put it back in the box. Put the lid over it and walked out the front door the whole time not flicking her ciggerett so ashes fell and burned her at the first sight of wind outside. The box dropped and the one thing she prayed woulden't come out face up did. It was the picture of her and him… him… he had his arms around her, and she had her arms above his shoulders her leggs wraped around his waist as she lifted up the neckaless and pulling it over her own head while kissing him. She picked it up and walked. Walked till she was at the remains of her old house. Her old family she took one glance at the well standing by itself walls broken down. She walked up next to it.

Why inuyasha? Did you just hide your hate for me all along. Was it all just a big play where I was center stage, and I had no clue that you would be the one to turn on the lights with a crowd waiting at my most vonerable moment?

She sat on the well contimplating weather or not she she go back… but for some reason she did. She just got up and walked and walked untill she was back at the house she started at. She went back out to the backyard and dropped the box. And kicked dirt back onto the hole. Because if anybody ever knew about it… the box… she would be forbiden to have it back after they took it. She went to her room and undressed just to look at the scars all over her body.

Inuyasha, your almost a full demond. One shard left to go, but you will never find it. You just had to put all of the shards in your body to see how it felt. And mabey the one shard was the drop of sanity that made you throw me down the well. And mabey the rest of the drops were the ones that said "I must kill her." Your behavior was what killed me. And there was no way to stop you so I could pull out the shards. No way at all. And I regret that and always will for the rest of my life.


	2. the dream broken

I found this somewhat confusing and a lotwhat angsty. Too many unexplained changes too fast, too many errors...I can understand not having a beta reader or not having a spell check, but to have neither is a big problem that's easy to solve.

Anyway, your demand for reviews in order to keep you writing is childish, and frankly, I'll be sort of sickened if people pander to your desires. If you really and truly care about a story, you'll write it regardless of reviews. If you don't care about your story, then you shouldn't be writing it.

Good day.

Dear spoofmaster,

Although I was really really hopping on some good reviews. I did get another one that did help bring my hopes up on what you said, but it's suppose be not able to understand… if you looked correctly it said mystery. Sorry about the spell check and stuff but thank you for telling me I should probably use it! And the review thing was mainly so I could know if people were interested and what I needed to correct like spell check. But thank you anyhow.

Kagome-Chan-Girl thanx for the review glad to know I'm doing somewhat of a good job!

She laid in bed and fell asleep. She hated that. She knew exactly what she would dream about. But tiredness grabbed her by the arm and pulled her into her beach where she would walk on memories past.

The dream

It starts out on a beach Kagome walking hand in hand with inuyasha and occasionally picking up a jewel shard. (Representing that they were together in a journey collecting jewel shard.) As she walked along picking them up and putting them in her pocket they got to a jewel almost complete, and Kagome didn't want it to be over so when they found the demon bearing the last shard, she picked it up and told inuyasha that he didn't have one and put it in her pocket. They continued walking hand in hand and adventually stopped and at this point they were in the inuyasha forest. Inuyasha was speaking, but no words came into Kagome's ears. Even if she did know what he was saying. He grabbed his chest over his heart and cried. She hugged him and he held her. She felt like a million pounds even if it was just a dream. And she knew it was because of what she did. She would cry in her sleep knowing that she shouldn't have done it.

Woken

Something was wrong. The dream never ended in the part. Except the dreadful night. That could only mean. He had come back. She shuddered and got out of bed. She went to the box dug it up and pulled out the necklaces. She walked to her old house. It was there but just in one big pile on the floor. She looked hard at the well. Finally a she looked around and realized the shadows were not right. Something was there. She knew what to.

Damn! I forgot to grab the jewel fragment. Now there's no place to run. Could this… be… my… end?

She froze; she heard footsteps but nobody in sight. They were fast footsteps. They seemed to run together. (Tap tap tap taptap taptap taptap taptaptaptaptap.) In the pull she had dropped the necklace. This was not him. Suddenly she was swept up fast. She didn't know what was going on. Finally there was a stop. Kagome was too afraid to open her eyes just to find out they were about to be pulled out. She felt herself being laid down. Where was she? Who was she with? How was this happening? Her world was spinning in circles till she fell asleep.


	3. an untold story and a proposition

As Kagome slept, a poem she had written was blaring threw her head. Weird this could be happening considered she always dreamed about the beach. She felt as if someone was there flipping the pages reading each sentence out loud, but when the poem was over and the book was shut she awoke. In her new room, With the same new family. When she looked over all she saw was her poetry book. And all she saw before she could turn her head over was the door shutting. Before she could get up she realized her hand was tied to her bed. Whoever it was knew that they didn't want her coming after them.

(The poem)

So the point of this is what?

Loves a game I will never get

I keep hiding to see if you find

But you're to blind to see I'm right behind

I'll tip on my toes and run threw the yard

Spread wings and fly to the stars

See if you come after me then

See if in the end it's "let's just be friends"

Hiding from what you want most

Just leaves a ghost of what could have been

Never knowing always wanting

What you can have in the end

I'm trying to get your attention

By making you think I quit

But I will never get tired of this

Loving you wishing you were here

But every new leap seems like a bigger fear

Every day every week every year

The seasons grow and time changes

But my feelings for you will grow with the ages

You're one of a kind to special to know

But every time I think of you it rains or snows

I know your gone and I can't seem to get you back

But this time I think I myself will be living in the past

Another ghost will go on and take my place

Dating other people kissing others face

Not really caring because the one I love is gone

Never knowing how much I really always longed

-For Inuyasha

From nobody that ever mattered

She looked below the poem. It was…. Wet? With…tears? She quickly untied herself. And ran, ran to the well. She didn't see anybody jumping down it. Or was she too late? She needed to go find the box.

Where is it? I KNOW I barried it here. What if? Gasp

Kagome ran into the house. There it was her new guardian carrying it away as if it were nothing. Kagome ran and grabbed the box, and ran out the front door to the well. 'What am I doing?' she thought. But she did not have time to think. Her new guardian (she pleaded to Kagome to call her mom) had found it and would surly take it away. She jumped down the well and into an era where she would be in danger of her life, and not a box. As she climbed out of the well she looked around. Nobody was there. So she sat on the edge of the well and began to read. Why had she left such a beautiful place before? But as she read threw the pages she knew why.

Today was possibly the most hurtful day ever. Last night I was talking to Inuyasha, and I told him "Inuyasha? I have a gift for you." He didn't really have anything to say so he just looked at me questionably. "Well it's more of me being and Indian giver but Inuyasha. I want to take back the necklaces." Inuyasha put his hand over his heart and said "Kagome? Are you serious?" I smiled, " Inuyasha I have grown very… umm… fond of you… and I hope you the same of me. Never mind scratch that Inuyasha. I love you." He paused. And me I sat there gawking like and idiot then, I realized he was crying. I quickly put my arms around his neck, I felt guilty about not telling him about the jewel shard and so decided to take away the curse. But I didn't know that the real curse on his life was I. He picked me up. And I wrapped my legs around his waste and lifted the necklaces off of his head and he kissed me. Soon we heard a click and saw a flash. Of course it was the perverted monk. I grabbed the camera and put it in my bag. I really never knew what Inuyasha was wearing around his neck till now. It felt like I million pounds so I shoved it in my bag. That night, Inuyasha, and me were walking and we found are selves growing tired. So we decided to camp where we were and go back to the group in the morning. I guess Inuyasha woke up before me. He took the jewel shards for what reason I do not know. And he put them in his body. I was awoken to trees falling. I noticed Inuyasha was gone so I went in search of him. And deeper and deeper into the woods I went my biggest mistake. Around late 3ish early 4ish I found Inuyasha. His sword was gone. But the jewel fragments glittered all over his body. I went up to him. "Inuyasha?" He clawed my arm. And sent me into a stage of running. But he ran faster, he clawed at my back he ripped my skin. But I continued to run. I couldn't breath; I was so torn both physically and mentally that I could hardly move. He picked me up by my arm and threw me, somehow I just happened to land in the well and pass back threw time. Oh how I thanked god that I had not told Inuyasha about that last shard. But as I write this I am in bed wrapped up in bandages and hardly able to move. I keep thinking I could have died, it was nowhere near impossible. Something tells me this is not the end though. Where will I go? Where can I hide?

Kagome sighed she didn't want to read the next entry. And she didn't feel safe where she was so she got up and careful went back to the spot that they camped out she found her bow and arrows. She got up and walked? But to where? Where were sango and miroku? Would she ever find out? What about pour young shipp-. Her thoughts were cut off when she heard someone run behind her. She knew where to go. She screamed.

**Kouga!**

Within minutes she felt him coming closer. Not as fast as he use to run. And not as fast as he could run even without the jewel shards. As he got closer she tried to get her voice back, so she could offer him her proposition.

"Kagome." He said.

"Look before you take off running I have a proposition to offer you." Kagome breathed hard.

"What would that be?" He smirked.

"You give me a place to hide and stay and I give you a jewel shard, you don't haft to feed me or anything I can fend for myself." I replied

"How about, Kagome my dear, we talk about this over dinner. I will provide." He smirked.

Something about the way he smirk made it very hard for Kagome not to cringe. But she accepted and he threw her over her shoulder and took her to the hills.

When they got there he picked her up like a bride and put her in HIS den. She wondered, 'what would his proposition be?'

"Just stay here I will get dinner have it prepared and we will eat in here tonight then rest after arrangements have been made and offers have been settled."

Kagome just thought how lucky she was to have brought her backpack every corner and nook and cranny she packed cigarettes. So she popped one in her mouth. After she was done she went to sleep to catch up on some sleep she had missed that last few days.


	4. failue is not flattery inuyashas pov

Kagome and me had been walking, we got tired and decided to go to sleep. I watched her from a tree, she seemed so far away, And yet so close. The way she resembled Kikyo, but the way she was SO different drew me to her. What was it with the different personality difference? I stayed up all night wondering these questions, and then I came to the conclusion that I love Kagome. I heard a noise. I sniffed the air.

"Kikyo."

I ran to figure out how this was possible. Naraku killed her after she betrayed him and killed sota while he was on his way back with are jewel shards. Oh how I hated Kikyo for joining up with Naraku and trying to kill Kagome. I was finally to where her sent led. There was nothing. How was this possible? I felt it hit like a million ton of bricks. I saw it all like a horror film. Kagome weeping and being thrown around. Oh how I hated it. But I couldn't stop it. Then the scene changed to Kagome's time I watched it all happen. But didn't stop it. I failed, I couldn't stop it. I watched as her house fell and the shrine too.

"Sota, Kagome's mom, and her grandpa, slaughtered at merciless hands." I cried outloud.

But in my head I knew what hurt most. Kagome walking home turning the corner to see it all. Watching her cry and smelling her tears was all too much to bear. I could never fix it either. I always watched her. And I had to know what she carried in her bag now days. I found out where she lived, and got inside. I watched her sleep then opened her bag I read her poem. How could she say she never mattered? That's probably what she thought. I cried as I read the words over and over again. Flipping back and forth through the pages. I shut the book as I threw it on the other side of her. I watched her as she stirred. I was glad I had tied her hand down. I watched her read the poem outloud. I knew I would begin to cry so I went out of the room. Upon leaving I felt I was being watched as I dug up the box to see the picture. It was too late to undo what I did. I screwed up worse this time. I ran as a person approached and dug up the box I had barred the night before. Kagome was in trouble she would have been killed if I hadn't of run before the huge metal demand attacked her. I also watched as she ran to the well with the box? Mabey it was a new one? I followed her, when I got out of the well I ran so she wouldn't see me. Just watching her turn around and getting to see her face was a reward I did not deserve. I heard her call kouga's name and got out of there before he smelled me. And that's the last I've seen out of her since. It's been about a week now. I wonder where she is and what she's doing. Mabey she went back to her old time if so I would never find her. And as my luck was I probably wouldn't find her anyway. I had failed again.


	5. you CAN save me

Kagome's head was dreaming about the beach. She must have been screaming, because she was woken up to Kouga shaking her asking her what was wrong. All she could do was sob. But he held her. How she wished he were Inuyasha so she could be in his arms just one more time. Just to know he cared. After she was done they began to eat.

"Kagome?" Kouga asked.

"Yes Kouga?"

"My proposition to you is this, and you will have time to think it over, but if you will marry me, you can live in my den and I will provide for you and you will be free to roam when you wish."

"Kouga, I can not accept an offer such as you speak."

"Oh."

"But listen to my proposal, I will live with you, and mabey one day become wedded to you. I will be your "woman" for now only difference is I will hunt for myself and still be free to roam."

"Kagome I can not let you hunt for yourself, it's dangerous."

"You do not haft to hunt for me."

"How about when you're not roaming I will provide for you. We always have plenty of leftovers that just drag demons to us. You would be a blessing."

"O.K. Kagome. You have a deal."

Kagome walked outside. She had grabbed a pack and a lighter. She sat there looking out over the land smoking. That was the only thing that seemed to be good in her life. She wanted so bad just to know what he was doing, thinking, where he was. If only she had never fallen through the well, she would never be here. Would she ever see him again? She was quiet for a moment before she stood up and yelled. At the top of her lungs she screamed.

"You can't save me you can't change me well I'm waiting for my wake up call and everything my fault!"

She fell down and began to cry. Nothing was ever going to be the same never again. She began to walk back to the place where she met him. In the Inuyasha forest she went. By this point she had already gone threw 4 more cigarettes she was lucky that Kouga had moved closer to the well after she left in hopes that if she came out he could reach her faster. When she reached the tree she fell to her knees. And began to cry as she sang.

"You can't save me you can't change me well I'm waiting for my wake up call and everything my fault! You can't save me you can't blame me well I'm waiting her to take the fall, everything, everything's my fault."

She turned around and saw him he had taken off running. Her eyes widened.

"INUYASHA!"

She took off running she could just barley see his red clothing threw the branches then it flew up and I was gone as Kagome ran her head into a branch. (A/N: if the song is over just ex out of the player.)

"Inu- yasha."

She passed out.


	6. why? inuyashas pov

I was just sitting in my tree peacefully dreaming about Kagome, when all of the sudden I smelled something I had never smelled before it couldn't have just been smoke because there was a sent burning with it. I then saw her walking right to where I was sitting in the tree. Did she see me? She was yelling you can't save me. It sounded like a song that I heard on her radio in her time. I got up and jumped out of the tree, and took off running. She heard me so if she wasn't yelling at me before now she was chasing after me. I heard her yell my name and I began crying. I didn't deserve to have my name said out of her mouth. I dogged a low branch by jumping up. She hit it, and said my name before she fell backwards. Could I just leave here there alone? Many demons would want to have some fresh meet. No so I took her to kaede's hut and walked in careful to make sure that nobody saw me. I set her down; she didn't deserve to have my filthy hands on her body. As I was walking out the door I felt her grab my foot.

"Inu- yasha."

"Kagome. I'm sorry"

I walked out I heard her with my keen sense of hearing say "why? Inuyasha why?" But I kept going hopping that she hit her head so hard she wouldn't remember seeing me. I jumped back into the forest and took off running.


	7. sleepy

div idvpdiv a href"http:continue.to/videos" embed name"RAOCXplayer" src"http:global-playlist. type"application/x-mplayer2" width"320" height"265" ShowControls"0" ShowStatusBar"1" AutoSize"true" loop"true" EnableContextMenu"0" DisplaySize"0" pluginspage"http: couldn't let him leave again. So threw all her aching she got up and ran as fast as she could. She found him walking into a forest she snuck upon him to make as little noise as possible. When she got close enough she could hear him crying she dove and grabbed his hand.

"Inuyasha please don't cast me aside and run." Kagome cried.

She could feel his palms they were starting to shake. His face turned redder as he cried harder. With her other hand she wrapped her arm around his kneck, and pulled him closer so he was crying in her shoulder.

"Kagome… I-I-I couldn't do something like that to you…. Y-y-yo-yo-you know that right" Inuyasha stutered out.

"Inuyasha calm down, it's going to be o-"

"No, no it's not." He turned her around and took off her shirt and took his finger and went along the lines of the scar tissue. "This is not ok. I-I-"

"Inuyasha please settle down." She turned around and pushed herself against him so not to show any skin. (meaning her boobs X-) "Inuyasha?….Inuyasha?"

Inuyasha had fallen asleep crying so hard. So kagome layed him down as careful as she could put on her shirt and layed next to him


	8. knowladge at what to do

Kagome woke up and knew he was gone. She sighed, and thought, 'Mabey Inuyasha found Kikyo and that's why he keeps leaving me.' She got up and walked back to Kouga's mountains.

"Kouga?"

"Hello Kagome my dearest i see you have returned **_home_**."

The thought of him saying home made her think, 'This is my new home. I can never go back to that place where people wanted me to be there child that i was not. I will just haft to stay here. At my new home."

"So ummm... what is for dinner?" Kagome questioned.

"What would you like?"

"Well about anything would be just fine i feel like i haven't eaten in forever." And with that she lit up a ciggerette.

"What is that." He said with more of a demanding voice then question.

"It's ummm," Kagome couldent let Kouga know what she was doing was unhealthy so she lied. "called a cig. only I am supposta touch it so you are not allowed or you and your bloodline will be cursed for thousands of years."

Kouga still in hopes of marrying Kagome and having kids with her would not curse there children so he took the warning to heart.

"You know kagome it drowns out your beautiful scent."

She smile Kouga really did care about her. And weather or not her knew it was unhealthy he was still trying to find ways for her to quit.

"I'm sorry Kouga. And the scent will only last a little while then I will go back to smelling like me."

"Kagome?"

"Yes kouga?"

"I know this seems a little bit weired, but tonight i was wondering, well mabey if i could sleep with you."

Kagome coulden't really turn him down, he was providing for her, giving her shelter, and giving her freedom to do whatever she wanted.

"Yes kouga tha will be ok."

"REALLY?" He said with more hope then he probably should have considering she just said yes.

Kagome laughed a little at his excitment "Yes."

Kouga thought this funny that she didn't say don't try anything funny. So tonight he might have a shot of really making her HIS woman.

if you don't like lemony type stuff just stop reading till the next line -

that night

Kouga walked towards a kagome laying down. She didn't look frightened, she looked more like she was excited for him. He did not even heasitate to get on his knees lean over and kiss her. What was this? Was kagome kissing back?

Kagome felt lonley like she needed someone to love her. Inuyasha obviously didn't. If he had then why was he not in Kougas position right now. With her family gone, Inuyasha just leaving whenever he pleased, and Miroku and Sango no where in site since she had been back, Kagome was left with Kouga. She pulled Kouga ontop of her. She was having fun feeling like she was beeing loved.

Kouga rubbed his hand along her upper thigh. She did taste good weather her scent was drown out by 'cig's' or not. He took his hands and ripped her shirt. He would give her new clothes more like his tribes later. She was so beautiful, he just wanted to kiss her all over. So he did. Kagome let out a kind of moan. Did she like this?

Kagome was feeling satisfied with the way Kouga was carressing her body, truth be told she really didn't want it to end, so she didn't stop it. She felt him rip off the rest of her clotheing then he paused to pull of his. Of course in the feudel era they did not know anything about oral. So she was contempt with having sex if that is what made her feel loved. Kouga thinking that she was already his woman of course did not ask her to have sex, it was basicly expected in these times.

Kouga wraped his arms around kagomes back then cupped his hands around her shoulders. There was really no way for her to turn back now without it being akward forever. He moved in closer and closer till he was there.

the next morning

Kagome woke up and saw clothes like the ones Kougas tribe wore. She put them one, they were a good fit. And today she was going to go hunt jewel shards. She walked outside in the crisp morning air. She could already scence 1 no 2 jewel shards. She found wear Kouga put all there hunting supplies. Appeareantly he had been expecting her because there were a bow and tons of arrows and a bag that went over the shoulder to carry the arrows in.The bag was made beautifully, and the arrows so sharp. How she could no wait to hunt with these. She went out and found the demond bearing the jewel shards. It was a bird much like the one she shot the arrow at the first time that shatered the shikon no tama. Except nowhear near as powerfull or big. She shot and arrow at it. A pink majestic light soared around the arrow at it hit the bird demond.

"Gotcha."

Her powers at being a miko had Obviously improved and the bird was appereantly weak because it desinigrated leaving two jewel shards. Kagome collected them then pondered outloud what to do with them next.

"Well I have really no use for them, but what would happen if i put them on me?"

She stuck the jewel fragments in her leg and began to run. This was much faster then before. She knew now that she would collect them, and turn herself into somthing. Someone who was strong and could be brave. No more petite weak little kagome, oh no. She knew what she would do now.


	9. shortie do you even like this story?

Kagome ran around searching for more jewel shards. She senced one, so she ran after it. With her new found powers in one day she collected 5 Sacred Jewel shards. She wasn't quite sure what to do with the fifth one. Considering she already had one in each leg and arm. So she simply held it untill she could find out what to do with it.

Inuyasha's POV

I watched kagome hunt for jewel shards that day. I did not understand why she was still collecting them. But everytime she got a new one and began running or shooting her arrows i understood. She had been using them for herself, and she was getting stronger. It began to get hard to keep up with her. Finaly she stopped and pulled a box out of the front of her shirt. She grabed a stick and a shiny thing that flames came out of and lit the stick on fire. It did not burn like any fire i had seen before. Although there was enought smoke to make you think she had a bon fire in her mouth. But the awful stench that came from it was deffinitaly not the same. She lit two more of these sticks before she got up again. As she walked by i reconized a stench worse then the smell of the sticks, it was Kougas scent, And it wasn't the kind that just happened to be around her. It was the kind that was ON her. Kagomes beautiful and graces smell had been drown out. It killed me.

i know it's been a long time since i updates but i figured nobody really liked my story so i figured i would sumbmit a chapter and see what happened. Even if it is short. I hope you enjoyed. Oh and sorry for grammar im using word pad. The one that dosen't have spell check.


	10. if i could take you pain away i would sc...

Kagomes POV

I had heared it all like a blood curduling scream. One after another, i walked into the cave. Shock came over my body. There was Inuyasha and Kouga, covered in blood laying on the ground. I ran to them.

"INUYASHA KOUGA WHAT HAPPEN-" Kagome tried to yell before she got cut off.

"Kagome just kill me already! Just fucking kill me!" Cried inuyasha (bad word sorry guys)

"Kill him kagome! You heared him kill the bastered!" Yelled Kouga

"What the hell are you two talking about? What happened?" kagome said calmly.

Inuyasha's POV ---------------------------------------

After she had taken care of are wounds, Kouga passed out, And i could only bear to walke to where Kagome told me to.

"K-k-kagome?" I asked her for permision to talk.

"Yes, Inuyasha."

"Kagome-i-wouldent-hurt-you-for-the-world-im-so-sorry-i-i-i-loved-you-so-much-im-sorry-you-went-through-all-that-its-all-my-fault-but-it-wasnt you gotta understand" My words ran together, I dont think Kagome got any of it.

"Inuyasha?...Inuyasha? OH MY GOD INUYASHA!"

Kagomes POV---------------------

Inuyasha was screaming somthing i coulden't understand... He passed out and i relized i had failed to wrap a wound in his stomach. After i had taken care of that i put my remaining jewel shard in my back so i could lift inuyasha onto it. I caried him off to the forest, once there i sat him down and started smoking a cigerette. After that he started talking in his sleep.

"Kagome, if i could take your pain away i would scream for you, i will bleed for you. so you'll never feel this way again and when your in my arms. i will scream for you i will bleed for you." Inuyasha said.

I didn't know what to do. Mabey he ment kikyo, he coulden't mean me. He was starting to wake up. I had to think fast. How could i keep him down? I did the first thing i thought of and layed ontop of him. He began to stroke my hair. Just then i felt a shot of pain.

Inuyasha's POV -----------------------

The first thing i heared when i awoke was happy screaming, then running. The first thing i smelled, blood and lots of it. The first thing i felt, Kagomes hair. The first thing i saw, an arrow in her side.

ha ha i quoted hidden in plain veiw in here. Anyways... i hope you people like this story.


End file.
